


Song To Say Goodbye

by Trixie Ray (Trixie_Ray)



Series: That Song Project [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brother Feels, Darcy Feels, Darcyland, F/M, Loki Feels, Thor Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_Ray/pseuds/Trixie%20Ray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy tries to bond with Loki. Written for That Song Project.</p><p> </p><p>Please visit "That Song Project" series to get the link for the Spotify playlist containing the song for this story - and the ones from the other stories as well. Cheers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song To Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story for a project my friend created, called That Song. This is a story for the medium level and the song I used was Song to Say Goodbye, by Placebo.  
> I believe it is very difficult to write stories with Placebo songs, they have many plausible meanings and this irks me, but I came to a conclusion on what StSG talked about and what the video meant :)  
> Story not revised.

**Song to Say Goodbye**

.-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----.

_“You were Mother Nature’s son,_

_someone to whom I could relate._

_Your needle and your damage done,_

_remains a sordid twist of fate.”_

.-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----.

 “I worry for my brother.” Thor looked briefly to a closed door before he let out a loud sigh, sitting down at a fragile looking wooden chair.

Darcy moved across the kitchen, in need of coffee if they were going to discuss Loki behind his back. And she thanked her brain for the thought as she heard Jane’s next words.

“Thor, you can’t be serious. He attacked us! He destroyed New York because he wanted to _rule_ us. He betrayed you, Thor. Not once, not twice. How could you bring him here, to my house?” Jane was bordering hysterics.

Darcy while making Holy coffee to her thought of heating water for tea for her dear friend. Before Thor could speak in protest she put a mug in front of Jane and spoke her thoughts, this way avoiding yet another epic fight between the two lovers.

“Jane, we’ve been over this. Do you really think Thor would put _you_ in danger? Remember what they explained us? What even _Fury_ told us? Loki was being controlled by Thanos, and just like Eric he couldn’t help but doing what he was told.” Jane was going to protest but Darcy raised her hand to stop her.

She looked at Thor and couldn’t help but feel a pang in her chest for him. She searched for a Pop Tart and put it in front of him, also putting a hand on his shoulder. She looked at Jane again, a stern look on her face.

“Arguing over and over again about this won’t be helpful to anyone. We are not in danger, Jane and you need to stop acting like we were and start being helpful.” She knew her words were rather harsh and she was hyper aware that Jane was her boss, but she needed a reality check. Her arguments were only hurting her relationship with her beloved Thor.

Darcy made up her mind and moved to get two mugs, filling them with coffee, she breathed in deeply. “I’ll go talk to him, Thor. I think you both need to figure this out sooner rather than later.”

She left the two birds alone at the kitchen and moved towards the corridor, stopping at Loki’s closed door. She knocked twice but she knew it was useless to wait for an answer so she just secured one of the mugs between her arm and body and turned the knob, entering the room appearing to be more confident than she felt. In two months that Loki and Thor had been living with them, she barely stepped inside the room the God of Mischief had been using but given what Thor always said, Loki hadn’t moved from what seemed to be his favorite spot. There he was, back against the headboard, his legs straightened, occupying most of the space in the bed. He was toying with something electronic, trying to understand how it worked. He barely acknowledged her presence, but raised his eyes briefly to contemplate her.

“Here.” Darcy extended her right arm to him, offering a mug filled with the dark liquid. He raised an eyebrow, considering defiance, but as soon as the smell of coffee hit his nose, he moved his hand to get the mug. “You’ll thank me later.”

Loki slowly drank the hot liquid and his brain already thanked Darcy – though he would never admit that to her. He did however move his legs, silently inviting her to sit down on the bed, which she gladly did.

“Thor!” Jane’s voice came to their ears, and even though Darcy had closed the door, they heard it clearly.

“So, I’m guessing you heard what we were saying a few moments ago.” She took a sip of her coffee and felt her body relax a bit. They sat in silence for a few moments and Darcy could see the change in his eyes – they assumed a calculating look as he took in the image of the woman in front of him.

“I don’t understand what you expect when defending me along with my brother.” Darcy felt lighter knowing that Loki had gotten over the whole ‘we are not brothers’ fit. “You are well aware that I cannot give you anything in return.”

Darcy just shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes at him, for a moment remembering about Liz Lemon and thinking she that maybe she should stop doing that all the time. The thought made her giggle and the giggle made her snort. Loki raised an eyebrow at her.

“Why aren’t you afraid of me? _Jane_ seems to think that I’m extremely dangerous. But you don’t.”

“Do you want me to be afraid of you?” Darcy straightened her glasses nonchalantly. “No, I’m not afraid, beginning with the fact that you can’t do magic… and I think that since you were the one to ask Odin to take your magic from you the least I could do would be trust that you are a nice guy.”

“Nice guys don’t destroy cities. Nice guys don’t betray their brothers.”

“True.” Darcy finished the coffee on her mug and got up from Loki’s bed. “Nice guys don’t usually refer to other people as ‘minions’ either. But you and I both know why you did what you did. Including betraying Thor.”

“You know nothing about me or my family!” Loki got angry, but she already expected this reaction from him.

“But I do. We are more alike that I’d like to admit and that is why I know all of this started because you were angry that Odin wasn’t your biological father and confused because of that information.” Darcy opened the door but before she left she finished speaking. “You were vulnerable, Loki. And Thanos used this on his favor. You need to stop blaming yourself for what happened. And stop thinking that you are more evil than what you really are. You already have the acceptable amount of evil in you.”

Loki didn’t know what to think of her last words, especially since she was smiling conspiratorially to him. He finished his coffee and returned his attention to the electronic device he had been studying earlier.

.-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----.

_“I’m well aware of how it aches_

_and you still won’t let me in._

_Now I’m breaking down your door_

_to try and save your swollen face.”_

.-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----.

 “So… if Thor knew that the secret to make you come out of your room was as simple as leaving the apartment to go on a date with Jane, I’m sure that by now he would have already spent all of Stark’s money taking her out.” Darcy didn’t take her eyes from the television; after all 30 Rock was on. She heard as he tentatively moved around the house, the fact that he was opening and closing closets and even the fridge indicated that he was searching for something. She waited until the commercials before she went after him to find out what he was up to. “Hey, super-villain, whatcha searching for?”

He raised an eyebrow but continued on his search, not wanting t address her – not wanting her help.

Darcy heard her TV show coming back and shook her head at the god. “Loki, Loki.” She flopped down on the couch concentrating and laughing at Jack Donaghy and Liz Lemon’s interaction. At some point she began feeling Loki’s eyes on her, but she paid no attention to him. If he wanted something then he could very well ask her.

A few minutes later her favorite show ended and she considered picking up the remote to cruise for a movie but decided against it, turning around her eyes met Loki’s.

“Why can’t you simply tell me what you want?” She let out a sigh and removed her glasses, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

“I-“ Loki stopped talking; his face showing his struggle. “The beverage you gave me the other day.”

“Coffee? Sure.” Darcy moved to the kitchen and began preparing the precious liquid for both of them. Loki sat down, waiting to be served. She managed the silence until the moment she st the mug in front of him. “You know, here in Midgard, drinking coffee with another person is usually a moment of socializing with your friend.”

“We are not friends.” Loki responded quickly, but once again Darcy expected him to.

“Oh, no? Friends make coffee for friends.” Darcy hopped on the counter and drank her coffee.

“What do you want?” Loki’s voice was hoarse, probably from the lack of use.

“Spill the beans!” They both sat in silence for a few moments and she knew that he wouldn’t just simply start talking because she asked him to. “Why did you ask _father dearest_ to take away your magic? Is it permanent? I thought that magic came from within; at least that’s what I understood from Thor’s stories.”

Loki frowned upon Darcy’s nickname for Odin. He thought about her questions and considered whether he would answer her or not. In the mean time she took the opportunity to study him. According to Thor, the God of Mischief was looking much better and healthier than during the time of the Battle of New York. This only made Darcy imagine how he looked back then, since right now Loki was looking rather thin and pale.

She finished her coffee and put the mug inside the sink. Sighing once again she shook her head an walked pass him, to the door.

“Odin’t didn’t exactly take my magic.” The admission made Darcy stop dead in her tracks and arch an eyebrow. “He suppressed it. I cannot access it if he does not wish to.”

“Why would you _want_ that?” Darcy came back into the room and sat down next to him. “I thought magic defined who you were.” Judging by Loki’s expression, he was suppressing the urge to state that she didn’t know him. She considered this an improvement.

“Without magic I’m of no use to Thanos.” He began explaining and Darcy couldn’t help the new questions her brain wanted to ask. “Without magic, Thanos can’t access my mind.” He hastily got up and left the kitchen.

“Why do you do this?” Darcy raised her voice so that he could hear her even through the closed bedroom door.

At the same moment she heard the front door open, Thor and Jane appearing at the kitchen with worried expressions, clearly having heard her shout.

Darcy ignored the lovebirds and moved towards Loki’s hideout place, entering without knocking.

“Why would you walk away from someone who only wants to help?”

Loki kept his back to her, not showing the smallest sign he would turn around. “It is not your place to help me, silly mortal girl.”

She couldn’t help when her body moved forward and she grabbed his arm, turning him around to face her. He was several inches taller than her and being so close to him only made her notice this. The look of outrage on his face only made her resolve strengthen. “Enough, Loki! Don’t you think the time to act childishly has already passed? And enough with the anger already!”

“Stop assuming you know I feel!” He spoke through gritted teeth, leaning forward, towering on her.

“As if you weren’t!” Darcy spoke sarcastically. “I know _exactly_ how you feel!” She moved to walk out of the room but this time it was Loki who grabbed her arm, turning her back around to him. “Let go of me.”

Darcy’s voice was low and when she pulled her arm from his grasp he let go. She made sure to close his door forcefully as he walked out. A short moment later Thor entered his room as Jane entered Darcy’s. He looked at Loki and frowned at the confused look in his brother’s expression.

“Brother-”

Loki just shook his head and sat down at his bed. _What did she mean?_

.-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----.

_“Now I’m trying to wake you up,_

_to pull you from the liquid sky…_

_cause if I don’t we’ll both end up_

_with just your song to say goodbye.”_

.-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----.

Loki opened the door to Darcy’s room without knocking and walked inside as if he owned the place. The bedroom was empty, which made him frown. He knew Darcy hadn’t left her room yet so he turned towards a closed door to the left, what he could only assume was the door to her bathroom. He sat at her bed, an annoyed expression on his face for having to wait for her.

Darcy walked out of the bathroom putting on a tee-shirt and she couldn’t help but freeze midway and let out a shriek when she saw the god that was sitting on her bed.

“What the fuck, Loki!” She hastily finished dressing and started throwing a fit. “What makes you think you have the tight to walk into my room without my permission? What the hell is wrong with you? And get away from my bed!”

Loki’s annoyed expression turned into one of pure amusement, which in turn only made Darcy angrier, along with him not moving from her bed.

“I merely walked in like you walk in on mine.” He made no movement and she knew he wouldn’t just attend her wishes and get out of the bed.

“What do you want?” She asked quickly, wanting him out of her personal space.

“Now, now, and there you were yesterday saying that I was the angry one.” He arched an eyebrow in amusement and from one moment to the next his expression turned serious and annoyed all at once. “I demand to know what you meant when you stated you knew how I felt.”

Darcy couldn’t help but snort at the prince in front of her and his choice of words.

“Demand to know? First things first: while you’re inside this room this is _my_ kingdom and I don’t have to answer to you if it’s not my will. Are we clear?”

Loki’s playful mood vanished completely after hearing her words; he was a prince after all. He narrowed his eyes at Darcy and got up from her bed, walking towards the door with the attitude of a spoiled child. As he was about to go out, she called.

“Wait!” Darcy didn’t know why, but despite being angry due to his way of acting and speaking, she felt the urge to talk to him. That same urge that made her want to help him, to bond with him. “I- I’m adopted too.” She whispered. “Please close the door.”

Loki turned and walked back inside, closing the door quietly behind him. He looked at her and saw she had walked towards the window and now had her back to him, looking outside.

“I was adopted by a famous woman when I was a baby. She adopted a lot of kids. I could have had everything I wanted if I asked but money isn’t everything. She was very cold to us, except when we were in front of cameras – then we would appear as the happy family we never were.

“What happened?” Loki asked, his voice showing he felt troubled by what he was hearing. He leaned back on the wall next to the door.

“One day I couldn’t take it anymore and I asked why she had adopted us since she had no intention of loving us. She simply laughed; a cold, heartless laugh.” Darcy rested her forehead against the window. “She said it was good for her reputation and before I could ask anything else she told me why she had adopted me… my biological father was a very jealous man and one day he set my biological mother on fire-” Her voice cracked and she waited a moment before she continued.

“And killed him afterwards. It was all over the news and the press reported about the orphan little girl that had no other family. The whole press covered how she had adopted me.” Darcy took a deep breath and turned around, drying a single tear. “So yes, I know what it’s like to feel you were used by the person who should be able to rely on. I know the anger and that is why I want to help you, Loki. This nearly killed me and I nearly killed. It was not pretty and I wish someone had been there to help me, but there was no one. Nobody deserves this.”

Darcy waited for him to process everything and chose to sit on her bed.

“What about your siblings?” Loki asked without looking her in the eyes.

“They weren’t actually my siblings, we may have been raised in the same house but we weren’t raised together. We didn’t have someone to connect us together like you had.”

Loki let his head hang. “You mean Frigga.”

“Not only her, Loki.” She let out a sigh. “Odin too.”

“You know noth-”

“Please let me finish.” She put her hands up and he stopped talking. “Our stories may seem very similar but even though Odin took you to Asgard because he had a purpose for you, he raised you as one of his own. Frigga and Odin raised you and Thor as brothers, Loki. That’s the difference between my story and yours. I wish I had at least the connection you have with Thor.

“You know nothing, mortal.” His words were harsh but his voice was soft.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m just a silly mortal, but you know what I said is true. You really should resolve your issues because you most certainly can do this, you only need to want.” As he was about to leave her room she added, “Don’t let this eat you alive.”

He looked one more time at her and whispered “I won’t.” softly before closing the door and moving to his room.

.-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----.

_“Before our innocence was lost_

_you were always one of those_

_blessed with lucky sevens_

_and the voice that made me cry._

_My, oh my.”_

.-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----.

 “I owe you apologies, brother.” Loki spoke, his face serious.

“Do you jest, brother?” Thor looked intently at the other prince’s eyes, hope flickering on his own.

“No, I do not jest.” The God of Thunder was about to apologize but he stopped him. “No need for that, Thor. I deserve that for tricking you so many times.”

They stood in silence for a few moments.

“What made all that hate guide you? Was it because you found out our father had lied or perhaps something else contributed?”

Loki thought for a moment even though he already knew the answer.

“I never thought the Allfather would exile you. You must believe me, for I am telling the truth.” After Thor nodded he continued. “I think I always knew something was amiss, since we were children. I believe that finally discovering the lie was the last drop as Midgardians say it.”

“Was it something I had done? Did I contribute to this?” Thor sat heavily at the bed, feeling his knees give out. Loki put a hand on his shoulder comforting him and sat next to him, facing his own hands.

“Know that I have always considered you my brother and for that I love you… but you were always Odin’s favorite. You were a perfect Asgardian boy who had interest in fights since we were young while I was completely out of standard. I’m not saying it is your fault Thor, because it is not. Mother has always supported us for what we were, as different as we were. The fault is mine for relying so much on Odin’s judgment.”

“Father has always loved you, Loki.” Thor spoke with sincerity.

“Perhaps, but never like he loved you. You are the one who always does well and I’m the one of the wrongs.”

“Brother, you know not what you speak of. In many ways you are more like him than you think. Many times I have heard him talk to Mother of how I was disappointing him with my bloody quests; many times I have seen his smile of pride when you advanced your magic.”

“You speak as if you were jealous of me and not the other way around.”

“But it is true. I feel jealous and I feel admiration for you at the same time. I am a better person because you were there brother, to teach me things. The best think that you did to me was when you prevented me from becoming king. I knew not at the time that the throne would sit ill on me, but you knew that. The best thing the Allfather did was send me to exile, though I wish I was there for you when you found the truth.”

“I would only end up fighting you and draw you away.”

Thor let out a laugh that shook the walls of the room. “You have fought me, brother. And you have tried to draw me away, but here we are, together as we always will be.” Thor put his arm on Loki’s shoulder and brought him closer to his side. “You are my little brother Loki and you always will be. Nothing can change that even if we wanted it. We were raised together, played together and learned to fight together.”

They continued talking for quite some time. The next day at the breakfast table Darcy put a mug of coffee and a box of Pop Tarts in front of Thor; he grabbed her hand and spoke in a sincere voice.

“Thank you.”

The intensity of his voice made Jane curious as to what was happening since she didn’t know what Thor was talking about and simply assumed it was about his sustenance, but Darcy understood so she let a small smile appear and nodded curtly at the blonde before going out of the kitchen with two mugs of steaming coffee in her hands.

The End.


End file.
